


Here We Go Again

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Ric’s return to Port Charles leads him to an odd source of comfort.
Relationships: Kate Howard/Ric Lansing





	Here We Go Again

Ric stood very still, looking out at the water and wondering why he had even returned. The ending was to be expected another woman victim to his brother’s life and judgment.  
  
_Funny how even with a room full of witnesses, the PCPD drops the ball._  
  
The sound of approaching heels almost had him believe she had returned from the dead; he was surprised what he found.  
  
“Ms. Howard, this is unexpected.”  
  
“As is your slithering back into town.”  
  
Ric let out a sharp laugh, warning with a confident smirk, “Careful, Kate, compliments will only get you seconds.”  
  
Narrowed eyes accompanied her scathing, “Is there a reason your back? Sonny can’t take anymore on his plate right now, and—“  
  
“I can’t hear anything about wrong done to him, not after what happened. Leveling Port Charles for revenge on one woman? Not even you can rationalize that in that sophisticated head of yours, and we both know it.”  
  
Kate nodded herself to a look at her shoes, sucking her teeth at the truth he spoke, and crossed her arms, keeping her eyes focused on her fashionable heels.  
  
“Claudia didn’t have to die. Half the people in this town didn’t have to get hurt. But that’s what happens when Sonny’s around, and I—I just don’t understand how no one can see that but me.”  
  
“Ric, it’s complicated.”  
  
“As is everything with Sonny. Come on, Kate, tell me you’re not one of those stupid women who thinks you can fix him cause it nearly landed you where Claudia is!”  
  
Her eyes shot to his, her skin beginning to burn with anger, “Is this really what you want to do? Really, Ric? This is how you’re going to handle what’s happened?”  
  
“No, I want to strangle Sonny. I want to get him away from Kristina and Molly. I want him to leave Port Charles all together and stop wrecking everything on a regular basis. That, _**that**_ is what I want.”  
  
“Look,” Kate wanted to stop herself, but it was too late. Before she could think her way out of it, she had taken his shaky hand in hers and stunned him to silence, “This is neither the time nor the place to have this discussion. You know more than I, but I’m pretty sure we can both assume there are many ears listening to your rambling.”  
  
Ric knew she was right, but it failed to send his boil to a simmer.  
  
“Just, come with me, and we can actually have this conversation in private.”  
  
“…I don’t want to go anywhere with you.”  
  
“Somehow, I doubt that, Ric. Now, move your ass.”


End file.
